


Eye-patch

by youubi



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, fluffy fluff that is fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youubi/pseuds/youubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His right eye was always a source of discomfort in his life. Sakuma found it ugly, appallingly so. He could never look at himself in the mirror when his eye-patch was off, could never think about it without feeling a deep sense of self-loathing. He founded it more embarrassing than his feminine appearance; if he had to only choose one to throw away it would easily be the visually odd eye.</p><p>But then again, who would see his eye if he was always here stuck in the hospital?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye-patch

His right eye was always a source of discomfort in his life. Sakuma found it ugly, appallingly so. He could never look at himself in the mirror when his eye-patch was off, could never think about it without feeling a deep sense of self-loathing. He founded it more embarrassing than his feminine appearance; if he had to only choose one to throw away it would easily be the visually odd eye.

To call it visually odd was an understatement. It was unique to a point of being otherworldly, which was probably why Kageyama had him once wear an eye-patch that displayed it, despite Sakuma’s protests. The eye’s whites were colored a dark black, contrary to the common term used to refer to this are of the eye, with a golden iris that seemed even more contrastingly shocking due to the oddly colored “whites.”

Once they were free from Kageyama’s awful clutches Sakuma was free to cover his eye with an eye-patch that would conceal the ugly eye, hide it with a solid eye-patch once more.

Sakuma reasoned that as long as he covered it than he would never need to look at it, or more importantly _they_ wouldn’t have to look at the deformed eye, they being the team members that he had grown to care for. They were no longer just teammates or schoolmates, but those who had suffered through the hellish training that was required of what was once the unbeaten junior high school of Teikoku.

But then again, who would see his eye if he was always here stuck in the hospital?

Sakuma gripped the white sheets that were currently wrapped around his lower half of his body, his visible eye narrowing as he thought back to the last match he had participated in before arriving at the hospital. It was to be a match of revenge, a match to regain what honor he had lost when Kidou had left his team, his fellow Teikoku soccer club team members, a bond closer than friends for reasons mentioned before, for the amateur team of Raimon just so he could win.

The cyan haired boy gritted his teeth. No, that wasn’t right, Kidou had left for _them._ He had wanted revenge for his fallen comrades in the field due to him being missing in action during the horrible match. He had apologized, even taking several kicks from Sakuma freely in order to show his care for his team. And yet Sakuma still felt bitter. With a small “tsk” the forward closed his eye, thinking back to the pain he had inflicted on himself in order to reach the world that Kidou always played in when on the soccer field.

The pain was excruciating when Sakuma thought back to it. He had endured many challenges of endurance of pain before, but none had prepared him for the agony that shot through his body when he had used Emperor Penguin No. 1. First was that rush of power when you whistled to initiate the technique, that rush of knowledge that the technique you were going to use was going to score easily and without trouble. Then there was the slight pain that you would receive while the technique gathered energy at your legs, but the delight of power was still there. It was after you kicked the ball and let that energy fly did you feel the pain. And it hit you extremely hard. Sakuma flinched inwardly at the thought.

“Gripping the sheets that hard probably won’t be good for your physical therapy, you know.”

Sakuma’s eye opened at the familiar voice, his head turning slightly in order to view the goalkeeper of Teikoku academy. “Genda, what are you doing here?”

The brunet smiled and sat down next to him in the armchair next to the hospital bed, reaching out to take Sakuma’s hand. Sakuma frowned uncomfortably at the gesture. Genda was being unusually touchy, he never did gestures like that unless necessary. Sakuma wasn’t about to complain though, he enjoyed his friend’s touch. Just a friend…

Genda sighed, leaning back in his chair but keeping hold on Sakuma’s hand. It was warm. “I just wanted to check how you’re doing. Can you move?”

“I can move my head and arms, but otherwise not really,” the cyan haired boy replied, looking up at the ceiling, adding quietly, “Are you okay? You used Beast Fang once; it must have been hard on you.”

With a shrug Genda shook his head, squeezing the other’s hand slightly. “Nah, I only used it once. You, on the other hand, used Emperor Penguin No. 1 three times…” The goalkeeper leaned forward and brushed a lock of light cyan hair out of Sakuma’s face. “You know you nearly gave me a heart attack, falling in the middle of a game like that.”

Sakuma smirked, a brow rising. “You know I won’t go down so easily, I just need a rest from using such a powerful move three times. It’s nothing, I’ll be better before you know it.”

Genda’s expression was suddenly soft as Sakuma gloated, his dark blue eyes fixated on their intertwined fingers. “Your fingers are cold.”

The forward chuckled, leaning back on his pillow. “They’re always cold.”

“Not this cold.”

“How would you know? You don’t hold them like this all _that_ often.”

“Well, I would _like_ to hold them _that_ often.”

Sakuma paused before chuckling again. “You can if you want, I wouldn’t complain about it. Unless we’re in front of the team, then you’re forbidden to do so.”

“Why?” Genda replied with a frown, his head tilting quizzically. It was annoyingly endearing to Sakuma.

“You know why. I don’t want people thinking of you wrongly, since they always assume that I’m… you know, since I’m so girly looking... Also I kinda have a bad rep, you know? I don’t want to drag you into it. I mean, hell to what they think of me, but if it comes to you-”

Sakuma’s rambling was cut off by Genda’s deep voice as he murmured,“… Hey Sakuma, I need to tell you something.”

The forward could a stone fall into his stomach. He hadn’t said something off again, had he? He always had the habit of doing that at school… “What, I didn’t offend you right?”

Genda’s brows rose as he shook his head. “No, I just think I need to get this off my chest. But I want to do it on the rooftop, since we always hung out there during school lunches. I just think it’s really important that I tell you this.”

“But I can’t walk, temporarily paralyzed legs, remember?”

“Then I’ll get a wheelchair and take you up there myself.” Genda got up and left the room. His hair was longer, Sakuma noticed suddenly, the amber brown hair reaching the taller boy’s back. Sakuma frowned. Genda’s hair was getting longer than his.

By the time Genda arrived with the wheelchair Sakuma was pulling on a sweater that he kept off the edge of his hospital bed, his hair tied and hung over his shoulder to his right side. His hands were currently fumbling to reposition the eye-patch over his right eye, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. Genda smiled. “Need help?”

Sakuma looked up in surprise before nodding sheepishly. With a small laugh Genda walked forward and parked the wheelchair at the edge of the bed before walking up to Sakuma, his hands (Sakuma could feel the warmth even without contact) taking the straps of the leather eye patch and redoing them swiftly. “Better?”

The forward nodded. “Yeah, let’s get going.”

Genda easily picked up Sakuma, the cyan haired boy wrapping his arms around Genda’s neck as he slowly lowered him into the wheelchair.

Comfortably seated and now being pushed by Genda toward the elevators, Sakuma sighed and leaned back in the wheelchair. “I’m pitiful, huh? Can’t even get up to go to the bathroom without help from a nurse or something, some soccer player I am.”

Genda rapped him softly on the head, his lips in a disapproving frown. “Don’t say that, you’re as strong as hell for going through this without majorly breaking down or something.”

“Still, I’m not strong enough to shoot three Emperor Penguins without collapsing. How am I going to be a strong player if I can’t even do that?”

“Sakuma, I don’t think _anyone_ can shoot more than three Emperor Penguins without passing out, including Kidou.”

The forward paused at the name before crinkling his nose. “I feel really bad though,

“Why?”

“I made you and Kidou worry, right?” Sakuma questioned with a grimace, tilting his head back to look at Genda. “You were the one who was calling out my name at the end of the game, right? You got me to the ambulance also. I may have had my eyes closed but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t aware of what was going on.”

Genda turned to hide his flush, coughing slightly into a balled fist. “I was the only one strong enough to carry you anyway.”

“Are you calling me heavy?”

“Maybe.”

“Oh haha Genda.”

They were trading remarks like this by the time they reached the roof, Genda opening the door and pushing Sakuma into the open area. Sakuma sighed delightfully as a gust of wind blew his tied hair back over his shoulder to fly behind him. “It’s been forever since I last been outside.”

“What, they never allowed you outside?” Genda asked with a smile as he pushed them to the chain link fence that separated the hospital patients from the open sky.

“No, just that I never wanted people to push me in a wheelchair like that.”

“And yet you allowed me to.”

“That’s because you’re you.”

The taller boy blinked, looking out at the city scenery and reaching up to brush a hand over the scar on his right eye. “Is that so…”

Sakuma watched entranced as Genda looked out through the chain link fence, his dark blue eyes seeming to glimmer in the sun's light. The forward sighed before looking away. How awkward would it be if Genda caught him looking at him like a star-struck teenage boy? But then again, that was what Sakuma was exactly.

"Sakuma..."

The cyan haired boy looked up in surprise as Genda crouched in front of him and called out his name, his visible eye widening. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Sakuma," Genda began again, his blue eyes settling heavily on Sakuma's golden ones, his expression serious as he continued, "I never thought I would be telling this to my best friend, but when you fell out there on the field... I can't explain what I felt. I was scared. More than scared."

The forward blinked as Genda reached forward to take his hand. How more cliche could this scene get? Here he was, on the roof of a hospital building, his best friend (and perhaps someone Sakuma yearned for to be more) crouching in front of him holding his hand saying that there was something he needed to say. But, this couldn't be right? Genda was pulling a joke, that was it.

Sakuma laughed, waving his free hand. "Well, I'm your best friend right? Of course you would be scared if I collapsed! I mean, Kidou looked pretty scared too. And I was, like, out cold and on the ground. I think I shocked a lot of people-"

He was interrupted by Genda squeezing his hand. "Sakuma, I know we're best friends, right? So... You won't laugh at what I have to say, right?"

Sakuma nodded silently, a brow raised. Genda was serious... more than usual. 

His heart fluttered slightly.

"I realized on the field that day that I didn't like you being hurt like that. I can't emphasize how scared I was.. It was like... having something important being stolen, you know?" Genda groaned and rubbed the back of his head with his own free hand, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. "I'm not good at explaining things like this."

The forward shook his head. "No its fine, keep going."

The goal-keeper looked grateful at Sakuma's words before opening his mouth to finally say, "So to make things short, I think I might care for you. A lot." Genda then flushed, looking away and add, "Like, maybe more than a friend..."

Sakuma's brain stuttered for a moment as Genda's last words reached realization in his mind. His cheeks tingled, probably meaning they were heavily flushed at this point, probably to the point where his ears were the same color. (Another trait of his he disliked.)

After a couple seconds of the two of them floundering about silently like the awkward teenage boys they were Sakuma finally stammered out, "R-really? You aren't joking, right Genda?"

The brown haired boy nodded, his eyes still averted to the ground. "I understand if you don't feel the same... I mean, we're both males, and we've been best friends for who knows long, and I'm not exactly 'boyfriend,'" Here Genda raised both hands and made air quotes, "material..."

The cyan haired boy rolled his eyes and reached out to punch the other gently on the shoulder. "Idiot, how would either of us know what 'boyfriend,'" Here Sakuma made the same gesture, "material even is? Its not like we've ever gone out with anyone before. And if you had and never told me then I don't know what to say. Well, there was that one time I went to the movies with that one girl in elementary school, but that was with parents-" 

Sakuma was once again interrupted by Genda leaning up to rest his lips on the other's, causing the forward's eye to widen. The kiss was light and awkward, Genda's nose bumping with Sakuma's before they tilted their heads to accommodate for it, their movements stiff and unfamiliar. But once they pulled away both were red to their ears and necks.

"W-wow. I hadn't even answered your sudden declaration of love to me to be mutual yet," Sakuma coughed, his eyes hesitantly gazing into the other's.

"Well, considering you didn't push me away with disgust right away and was blushing in your ears, I could tell," Genda countered with a slight smile.

And it was at that moment that Sakuma once again realized what made him like Genda in the first place. His strong and serious personality, his kind and patient ways with Sakuma, his broad shoulders and strong arms... All opposite to Sakuma, yet what made the forward love him anyway. Or, could it be love yet?

Genda reached up to touch Sakuma's eyepatch, his lips still in a gentle smile. "You know, I was kind of disappointed when you changed this to cover your eye. It was cool looking. I was always jealous of such a cool looking eye."

Yeah, it was probably love.

"You don't want an eye like this Genda, its just uncomfortable to others and yourself," Sakuma laughed jokingly back, raising a hand to rest on top of the brown haired boy's. 

"Well, it isn't uncomfortable to me," Genda chuckled before standing up, walking behind the wheelchair. "Why don't we get back? The sun is about to set and visiting hours are over in twenty minutes."

Sakuma pouted, tilting his head back to rest on the other's stomach and looking up at him. "Its your fault for arriving so late. Why didn't you visit me earlier?"

Genda shrugged, making a small noise in the back of his throat, an annoyingly endearing trait he had. "I was kinda gathering up the courage to confess to you. It took longer than I thought."

"Idiot, you could have visited me anyway," Sakuma sighed, closing his eyes and allowing Genda to roll him inside and into the elevator. "Once I'm out I expect at least two penguin plushes by the way, requirements for going out with me."

The goalkeeper tweaked the other's nose good-naturedly. "Yeah, whatever."

"So, couldn't you have chosen a least cliche location to confess? This is something right out of a cheesy soap opera you see on the television."

"I know you watch at least two of those 'cheesy soap operas' a day Sakuma, I thought you would like a scene like this."

"S-shut up, they're interesting, okay?"

The two bantered all the way back to the hospital room.

Sakuma felt a little better about his right eye. Perhaps he'll take off the eye-patch tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing for this site and this fandom... or at least my first published work for Inazuma Eleven... I believe this pairing needs more love... Unbeta-d, I apologize for any mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (And if you want, request a writing perhaps?)


End file.
